


Implications

by snooperj



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Actors, Behind the Scenes, Drabble, Drama, Fluff, Grief, M/M, Romantic Comedy, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snooperj/pseuds/snooperj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories revolving around the pair of Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman and their relationship as defined by the BBC TV series <i>Sherlock</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Implications

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Every You, Every Me  
> Pairing: Benedict Cumberbatch x Martin Freeman
> 
> If this gets a decent reception I'll consider writing up a follow-up sequel of sorts and continue the drabble since these two are just so pairable.
> 
>  
> 
> **EDIT: New chapter for this is up! Got inspired after watching episode 1 of Series 3. Have a read and lemme know what you think!**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a page off their recent shooting for Sherlock, Benedict and Martin have something akin to a debate on the trials and tribulations of what two men living together can mean.

"Oh come on Ben just one time!" Martin said naggingly as he followed the Sherlock actor to their shared trailer after a shooting for episode 3 of the second season. 

Ben discarded the scarf wrapped around his neck and tossed it towards a coat rack. "Don't be ridiculous John," he scoffed, still in the dying stages of getting rid of his Sherock-esque mannerisms.

"If you could set aside your Sherlock and  _listen_  to me for once you'd actually agree!"

Ben wheeled around and twiddled his fingers together in a little sense of excitement. "How can you say I'm not listening when I've been all ears since we left the set?" he challenged. "Now what is it exactly I'm supposed to be agreeing with?"

Martin pouted. "Are you done playing Sherlock? Back to your old self are you?" 

"As best as my old self is capable of being, yes."

Martin groaned and threw his hands in the air. "Oh, brilliant! Okay, you can stay like that. I'm getting myself some coffee!" he said crossly.

This immediately lit a fire under Ben, causing him to radically jump out of his reverie and made a dash to grab onto Martin's arm before he reached the trailer door. "So sorry Martin, it's always difficult to get out once you get in," he apologized.

Martin wheeled around to face the taller man and gave him a scorning look. The look came and went before he gave out a deep sigh. "You always do this," he complained.

"I can't always help it," Ben admitted sheepishly, pulling his Watson back closer to him. "Forgive me?"

"No... don't wield that pout at me young man!" Martin began to argue when Ben's mouth was shaping itself into the exact pout the Watson actor was pertaining to. Ben held this pose before Martin sighed heavily again and pulled Ben into a hug. "Alright, you're forgiven," he said, wrapping his arms around him.

Ben returned the embrace almost giddily before visibly calming down. "Now... what were you going to tell me?"

Martin pulled back and moved back into the trailer, sinking down onto the ever-comfortable couch before Ben promptly joined him. He habitually brought a finger over his mouth in silent contemplation, trying to gather his thoughts before speaking again. "Remember when we talked about... living together?"

Ben nodded in affirmation. "Yes of course," he answered. "You said that it would be as problematic as Sherlock and John find their living arrangements the first time around. What about it?"

Martin glanced down at his hands. "Would you consider it still?"

The Sherlock actor blinked in surprise at the sudden offer from the older. "And what brought this on so suddenly?" he asked. Granted, Ben was intrigued where this was going, but waited for Martin to continue before he brought in his thoughts on the matter.

Martin pursed his lips but chose not to meet Ben's gaze. He needed to get his point across however way he could. He began rubbing the pads of his thumbs together distractedly. "I found a suitable location, and I recall you mentioning that you were up for the move-in if the place was to your liking and standards."

Ben felt his shoulders relax at hearing the reason. But that didn't really help him calm down where the whole situation was concerned. "Are you quite sure? I'm sure we've had countless discussions that my living habits might be too extreme for you."

"I've managed it on set haven't I?" Martin quipped proudly.

"Yes, but those are two entirely different circumstances. Outside this project, we aren't necessarily a duo with chemistry such as the characters which we portray."

This caused Martin to lean back in amusement. He crossed his legs and gave Ben a calm smile. "Well, I'm sure I can name a few who would think otherwise. Are you concerned with the implications of us living together would mean Ben?" he asked.

"I'm quite aware of the implications of married life, Martin."

"I never said anything about marriage Ben." Martin's smile only grew at this.

The Sherlock actor paused. What had he just blurted out? He blinked in momentary confusion for a moment and distractedly cleared his throat. "Then do enlighten me on why you find it adamant for us to share living space."

"Think about it this way. I'd like to think of it as me being a Watson to your Sherlock, or a Bilbo to your Smaug. Even an Arthur Dent to your Khan in some odd twist of things, though I know that last one has absolutely no relation with each other," Martin explained in amusement.

Ben stared at Martin incredulously. "That suggests that you've agreed to get constant headaches because of me. Smaug cannot be healthy for you; what more Khan and Sherlock?"

Martin reached out and grabbed Ben's hand and squeezed it. "Must you really be overthinking these things Ben? If anything, I wouldn't be suggesting any of this if I was unprepared to face whatever you dish out. If you think yourself to be overwhelming, then I just might as well be around to tip the scales back into balance, and be a partner to your every odd scheme."

Ben gripped Martin's hand and gave him a grateful smile. "How can I be so fortunate to have someone like you Martin?"

"Easy. We're soulmates, sappy as that sounds," Martin answered cheekily. "I'm with you everywhere you are, and every person or character you do, I'll always be there to match up in one way or another."

The Sherlock actor couldn't believe his ears. He had always been intrigued what gave Martin the strength to work the long days with him, but this moment was a confirmation. Ben felt around his pockets for a while before producing a box. "Then now is the most opportune moment to present you with this."

Martin's eyes widened before blinking incredulously at the box that Ben popped open to reveal a magnificent engagement ring. "....Oh wow..." 

"Too quick?" Ben asked, flinching and already scolding himself at his god-awful timing, starting to pull the box back.

"NO!" Martin cried, grabbing hold of his hand.

"So that's a no?"

"No."

"So yes?"

Martin nodded fervently. "Yes."

Ben matched the Watson actor's smile and pulled the ring from its case before sliding it onto Martin's finger. "In accepting this ring, do you take all of me?"

Martin answered the taller one by leaning forward and planting a kiss to his lips before he pulled back cheekily. "With every you, there will be an every me standing right alongside you Benedict. No matter what."

Ben nodded. "Then living together won't be half bad," he concluded.


	2. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anticipating the unavoidable confrontation scene between Sherlock and John at the start of third season, Ben and Martin have their own little scenario in their live-in space, now as a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year one and all! January 2014 means it's the Sherlock month! Fresh off watching 'The Empty Hearse', I wanted to give my idea some breathing space and play out a scene equivalent to a part of the first episode on Sherlock's return. 
> 
> And yes, I just had to insert a shout-out to 'The Hobbit' because it's Ben and Martin.
> 
> WARNING: Possible content may contain spoilers for those who haven't watched the episode yet.

Not more than a few months had passed since Ben had agreed to move in with Martin, let alone propose to him to get married. Granted, he popped the question completely out of thin air, but the Sherlock actor was grateful that Martin had not rejected him. He didn't know what he would do if Martin said no. 

_'It's not as though that's highly relevant now, is it?'_  he thought to himself. 

They decided to get married a week after they did the first read through for the first episode of the third season. Something to pump them up, as Martin so lovingly put it.

After the ceremony, which was quaint and quick, the two spent most of that day with each other, doing what couples did best together in bed - sleep, or something akin to that. Martin had imagined plenty a scenario of what it would be like sleeping on the same bed as Benedict Cumberbatch, but he had definitely not prepared himself for the scene that greeted him when he strolled into the bedroom that day moments after turning down the lights. 

There on the bed was a slumbering Ben, fingers interlaced over his stomach and stiff as a board. It almost looked as though the man was lying dead... 

Martin sprang into action, a wave of panic settling in as he scrambled onto the bed to check Ben's pulse. A heartbeat. Two. Three. He sighed heavily as he glanced down at Ben, smiling to himself. "You bloody bastard..." he muttered in a childish manner.

One of Ben's eyes opened a crack. "Did I scare you?" he asked.

On instinct, Martin's hand swung down onto Ben's arm in a slap. "Is this how you usually sleep?" he accused.

"On most days," Ben affirmed, other eye opening and staring at Martin in fascination as if it was the most obvious response with his lips curling slowly into a smile.

"A little forewarning would have been nice, thank you!" the Watson actor requested before sliding his legs underneath the covers and sat back against the headboard. 

Ben sat up and fixed his position to face him, that same smile plastered on him. "You did say you'd get used to this Martin."

"I did and I will," Martin replied, adjusting to face Ben in turn. "Just... don't go Sherlock on me outside the set."

"But Sherlock never died."

"Yes, but he made John grieve. How could he do that?"

The smile was wiped clean off Ben's face. "I did it because deep down I knew you would wait for me," he answered in a Sherlock fashion.

Martin followed suit. "There's a wooden spoon with your name on it in the kitchen you know," he warned as he crossed his arms.

"And you would threaten me with a kitchen tool?"

"Which, I might add, is quite effective I'll have you know."

"And here I thought you were more civilized than that," Ben scoffed.

"Civilized? Oh trust me, be grateful I don't just strangle you!"

Ben could not keep the act on for more longer. He leaned in close and pulled Martin into a wet and eager kiss, breaking Martin out of character as well. When he finally pulled away for air, he smirked mischievously. 

"Be sure you don't do that on set," Martin warned as he tried to catch his breath.

"And if I do?" Ben inquired playfully.

"Like I said. A wooden spoon with your name on it in the kitchen," Martin repeated himself.

"You know that's a threat only Bilbo would make," Ben observed. "Smaug could easily burn that spoon the thief would wield."

"Thankfully, my Smaug doesn't actually breathe fire, leaving my spoon safe and menacing," Martin fired back.

Ben swooped in for another chaste kiss, more fervent this time. "I could kiss you forever if it would change your mind."

At this Martin chuckled. "Well, you're free to do what you like while we're here. This is  _our_ space after all," Martin said invitingly.

"Might I indulge in a bit more than just kissing then?"

Martin held up his hand where he was wearing the wedding ring. "If this doesn't suffice as an agreement then I don't know what will," he said before pushing Ben down onto the bed and leaned in to reciprocate.


	3. Affirmations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict and Martin, fresh off of filming 'The Sign of Three', look back on Sherlock's speech and have a smashing conversation about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing Sherlock Month with another installment. Fresh off watching episode 2 of season 3, here's the scene that immediately came to mind. Do hope you enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: Possible content may contain spoilers for those who haven't watched the episode yet.

It was the end of the day. Ben and Martin return home to their abode after filming the final scene of  _'The Sign of Three'._

"How do you do it?" Martin inquired as he shed off his scarf, glancing back to his partner who strolled in after him.

"Do what?"

"Now you're just playing games with me. Don't think I haven't noticed."

Ben peeled off his jacket and hunt it on the coat stand, regarding the shorter man with a baffled expression. "I haven't the faintest idea what you mean."

"Sherlock's speech."

"Yes, what about it?"

"It wasn't..." Martin trailed off before making his way towards the bedroom.

"Wasn't what?" Ben pressed, following his husband into their shared quarters. "Martin..."

"It wasn't in the script, what you said on set today," Martin elaborated, sending Ben an accusing look.

"How else was I to generate genuine tears in your eyes? Surely not by mentioning anything superficial."

"Ben, that's what writers are for."

"Steven and Mark had no qualms about the impromptu speech, so why should you?" Ben remarked pointedly.

Martin brought a finger up. Just one to give him pause. "D'you realize how much people are going to react to that? The fans will explode--"

"With delight that I gave them a shining glory of hope picturing you and I making love together, but realistically is all but speculation and fantasy," Ben interjected happily.

"You're absolutely--"

"Ingenious? Inspiring?" Ben cut off at a guess.

"Unbelievable," Martin finished with a shake of his head.

Ben's shoulders sagged considerably. He visibly deflated before approaching Martin. "Did I... offend you in any way?" he asked carefully.

Martin looked up at Ben and gave him a serene smile as he reached up and cupped his face. "You meant every word? That is, not including the part with Mary but... you know what I mean."

"Of course. We exchanged vows too you know," Ben reminded him.

At this, Martin chuckled and subsequently nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, indeed we did," he affirmed.

Ben brought a hand up over Martin's. "But... yes, I meant every word. Of course I had phrase it accordingly to have it make sense to the show and our characters, but you really are... the bravest, kindest, and wisest human being I have ever had the good fortune of knowing... If people only knew how appropriate that was to how I think of you as you are," the Sherlock said in a sincere voice.

"Oh now you're just flattering me."

"Is it working?" Ben teased, wiggling his eyebrows in a playful manner.

A wide smile broke out on Martin's face, reaching out and clamped his hand out to the back of Ben's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "Oh yeah," he agreed as he pulled back.

"Didn't I tell you it would fall short if all I said at that instance was 'this is the man who showed compassion and understanding when everyone else called me crazy'?" 

Martin considered it for a bit, letting the line dance in his head for a bit. "........Yeah, yours was much better," he finally agreed.

Ben pulled them down to sit on the bed, kissing Martin a second time on the forehead. "I figured you would see things my way."

"You made our fans giddy," Martin accused.

"A crime I am very much pleased at myself with," Ben said happily.

"That just means more girls hoping to get hitched to you."

"Well, you and I both know that would be a lost cause, considering the circumstances. I already have the perfect partner in all of time and space to spend my life with right here in front of me," Ben insisted endearingly. 

Martin's cheeks grew hot, having nothing but love for the man in front of him. Subtle signs of blushing were prominent as he squeezed Ben's hands in his. "Thank you for having me.... and considering me, Benedict. It means a lot to me. Us."

Ben nodded his agreement. "I wouldn't have it any other way."     


	4. Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'His Last Vow'_ brings Ben and Martin into a conversation about Ben's parents on set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To cap off Sherlock month and the end of season 3, here's a scenario that came to mind after I watched episode 3.

"I was under the impression that I had informed you they'd be guesting on the show Martin," Ben insisted as he followed Martin who was storming off to their shared trailer. Their manner of walking was swift and hurried.

Martin shook his head, palms curled into tight fists. "Why doesn't  _anybody_  tell me these things prior to going on set?" he complained, fuming.

"That might have something to do with eliciting a genuine reaction from you," Ben guessed. "But that was just for the first episode..." he trailed off in thought for a moment as Martin climbed the steps onto their trailer and forced the door open. Ben scrambled after him just before Martin could shut him out.

Ben looked at Martin with a sullen expression as he watched the shorter, older man collapse onto the couch. "I imagined you'd be more than at ease with their presence," he said in defense. "They fancy you, you know. And I  _did_  promise them that I'd get them on one of my shows and introduce them to my eventual partner," Ben continued before easing himself down beside Martin, wrapping an arm around him. "They always assumed I'd fall for someone in the industry..."

Martin blinked before shifting his attention to Ben. "...You're joking."

Ben furrowed his brows. "How am I joking now Martin? Do you see me laughing?" he asked seriously.

"No... no, I don't," Martin affirmed, pursing his lips. "Your parents mentioned that? Is that why they played your... Sherlock's parents?" 

"That's right," Ben agreed.

"I just... wow..." Martin visibly calmed down, leaning closer to Ben and rested his head on Ben's shoulder. 

Ben took a moment and kissed Martin atop the head. "They adore you, Martin. And I'm just glad that they do."

"Why's that?"

"They're usually so hard to please."

"Not by the looks of it."

"Did I mention their scene in the loft was impromptu?" Ben asked slyly.

Martin sat up straight in a slight panic and turned to Ben, aghast. "So when I walked in, they were actually..."

"Yuuuup," Ben said with a nod.

"Oh god..."

"Mofftiss," he accused.

Martin groaned. "You've been going on Tumblr too much."

Ben shrugged. "It sticks."

"I'll have words with them about that."

"Oh, let them be. Nobody knows about us anyway," Ben reminded him. "Everyone thinks you're with Amanda."

Martin felt comforted by the idea and in turn wrapped an arm around Ben in an embrace. "Let them all think what they like then," he muttered. "I much prefer my Sherlock any day."

Ben smiled gently. "My parents are expecting me to invite you to dinner with us by the way," he continued.

"Would I have to wear anything fancy?" Martin asked.

"If we're going to one of Gordon Ramsay's restaurants... I would assume that a suit is required," Ben considered.

Martin chuckled. "Then you'll hear no complaints from me. Especially if this is Chef Ramsay we're talking about."

Ben planted another kiss on Martin's crown. "We leave after the shoot later."

"Sounds like a plan~" Martin confirmed happily.


	5. Something Marvelous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staying true to his promise, Martin follows Benedict on his projects, this time to the comic book universe of Marvel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we’re counting down to Season 4 of Sherlock where I'm more than likely to spawn more chapters for this wonderful pair, I decided to get the gears turning beforehand by poking fun at their recent Marvel stints in Doctor Strange and Civil War.

**December 2014**

The drive from the airport couldn't take any longer. Ben was beside himself with excitement as Martin pulled the car into the driveway; their driveway. He had just come from America with exciting news about a new project he would be taking on. 

"If I didn't know any better, you were deliberately stalling," Ben accused as Martin killed the car's engine and extracted the key from the ignition. 

"Why would I be stalling?"

Ben practically threw the car door open and disembarked. "Come along! I have news from my trip to LA!"

Martin chuckled. Ben was always so eager when it came to announcing any of his new projects. But he never blurted it out in detail until they were settled in their living room or bedroom without having to worry about anything else. Similarly, he opened his own car door and got out of the car to see Ben unloading his luggage from the trunk himself. Not that he required any assistance really, as all he took with him was a single large stroller bag. 

Swiftly, Ben closed the trunk of the car and made his way to the house, his bag rolling along behind him as Martin followed suit promptly after locking the car. As soon as they were inside, Ben parked his luggage by the couch and sat down, patting the space beside him as an invitation to his partner to join him, which Martin did.

"Okay, what role did you land this time?" Martin asked, skipping any prologues Ben would have made in these instances.

Ben frowned. "I wanted to tell you the context of the audition first."

"You might as well skip it, I can see you're particularly giddy about this one, so might as well skip the suspense and tell me who it is."

His previous disappointment swept away, his smile returned full force. "Doctor Stephen Strange." 

The news was met with a blank stare. Martin blinked a few times to process the information. "I'm sorry. Who?"

"Doctor Strange," Ben reiterated. "The one from the Marvel comics?"

Martin feigned a thoughtful face before shaking his head. "Never heard of him."

"You're older than me, you're supposed to have heard of him," Ben accused.

"Well I'd be more excited if I did, now wouldn't I?" Martin retaliated smoothly.

Ben was raising a finger to argue but realized the older had a point. "Well in any case, the casting news should be out soon. Filming doesn't start until next year so I have well enough time to prepare for the role."

"You mean research?"

"Isn't that what I said?" Martin gave him a pointed look before Ben caved. He always did, especially if he wanted to save himself from the wrath of Martin's wooden spoon. "Yes, I meant research. But seriously, I expected you to know about him. People say I have a striking resemblance to the comics," Ben continued. 

"I'll tell you when I see him. Why don't you take out your phone and show me?"

Ben had to think for a while before fishing out for his phone. "Right. Google."

While Ben settled with the idea that he had to let Martin warm up to the idea of him taking part in the Marvel Universe, he had no idea that Martin had plans of his own.

**May 2015**

4 months after Ben's announcement of his role as Doctor Strange, it was Martin's turn to announce his next project. His approach was grossly different though, as he began by starting to pack their bags for a trip to America. 

"You're not telling me something," Ben pointed out, stating the obvious as he watched Martin pack clothes for them both.

"It's called a surprise Ben. I trust you know what that means."

"Yes, of course. But why do we have to go all the way to America just for it?"

Martin closed the bag and zipped it closed before he turned to his husband. "Well, if I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, now would it?"

"No, I suppose it wouldn't."

Martin nodded firmly at this. "Right. Now help me pack please," he requested before walking back into their closet to get another set of clothes.

* * *

Almost a day and a flight later, they checked into their hotel room in Atlanta. "You refused to show me what I'm quite sure is a script on the plane, so clearly you’ve already been casted and are already learning your lines on your iPad. When are you telling me what your project is?" Ben complained when they flopped down onto the bed. 

A coy smile crept up Martin's lips as he turned to his husband. "Be patient. You'll find out in the morning. I'm taking you to the set with me," he promised as he gave his husband a pat on the head. 

"This is torture. You enjoy torturing me Martin."

“It’s the best way of expressing my love is all, Ben."

Ben shifted to his side facing Martin. "I almost feel abused."

"Shouldn't I be the one who feels abused?"

"Aren't I the recipient of the wrath of your wooden spoon?” Ben paused for a moment. “You didn’t bring it with you did you?” he asked skeptically.

“You know that only happens because you constantly refuse to listen to me. Now let's get some rest for tomorrow."

“That doesn’t answer my second question though,” Ben argued.

With a flourish, Martin pulled out the wooden spoon in question. “What did I say about not listening?” he asked.

Ben scrambled under the sheets. “Get some rest. Yes dear.”

Martin smiled. “Good.”

* * *

The next day, Ben woke up to see Martin dressed in a suit, his hair combed back. 

“Come on, get up, we’re going to be late,” Martin chided as he adjusted his tie.

“You’re going to a set… like that?” Ben asked, squinting.

“Yes, now come on! Or I’m leaving without you!” Martin threatened as Ben scampered out of the bed, effectively falling off it. 

In half an hour, they were on their way to the studio. As soon as they climbed out of the car, Ben immediately spotted some familiar actors… in even more familiar costumes. 

“Hang on… That’s Chris Evans and Robert Downey Jr,” Ben recognized.

Martin’s smile stretched across his face as he extended his arms out to the studio behind him. “Welcome to the set of Captain America: Civil War.”

“Who the bloody hell are you?”

Martin glanced down at himself. “Hardly obvious with my get-up, isn’t it?” he asked cheekily as he patted his suit down. “Everett Ross,” he answered.

Unlike Martin, Ben was genuinely at a loss. “…Who?”

“More familiar to those who’ve read the Black Panther comics, but I suppose it’s not all that important right now. What is important though, is that we’re both in our own Marvel movies now~”

“…That was why you agreed to do this?” Ben asked.

“I don’t see the likelihood of our characters meeting, but the imagination can spur many things, couldn’t it?” Martin offered. “As I said before Ben: 'With every you, there will be an every me standing right alongside you Ben. No matter what',” he reminded him.

A smile crossed Ben's face as he pulled Martin into an embrace, unable to contain himself with excitement. “Thank God for that,” he whispered, stealing a kiss from his husband shortly before Martin was called over for his scene.


	6. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Martin, filming his last scene for _'The Six Thatchers'_ seemed to come naturally. And his partner Benedict knew exactly the reason why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to 2017! To cap off Sherlock month and the launch of the first episode, here's a scene that came to mind. For the first time, I’m highlighting an off-screen friendship between the on-screen brothers, perhaps as a means to explain the situation. Spoiler alert as to which scene is being referred to in the summary.

It was April, and the filming for season 4 of Sherlock was well underway. It had been about a week or two since their table read of the script, and they had just wrapped up filming one of the final scenes in the aquarium for episode 1. Martin needed a few extra moments to recover after their director Rachel shouted “Cut" before he finally pulled Amanda to her feet.

“Are you alright?” Amanda asked in concern.

Martin didn’t respond right away. The scene evoked in him bitter feelings he thought he had buried away in the recesses of his mind, causing him to mutter a quick “It’s nothing” to his on-screen wife before he excused himself, needing some fresh air.

Ben watched his husband make his hasty exit. Now more in control of snapping in an out of his character mindset on cue, he gave off a sigh, as if to exonerate himself of his Sherlock-ism, lest Martin scold him again.

Mark, who was with them in the scene, moved up to his on-screen brother. “Trouble at home?” he simply inquired.

“You could say that.”

“So why didn’t either of you mention that there would be issues?” Mark asked with a distinct frown.

“It’s been three months. We both assumed he’d be over it by now.”

“Over what?”

Ben pursed his lips. “I’m not sure if I should be mentioning it.”

The series writer placed a hand on the Sherlock actor's shoulder. “We’re all friends here Ben. The least you could do is confide in me. It would help to know the situation a little so Steven and I can make some compromises,” he offered. “If necessary,” he later added.

Nodding his agreement, Ben gestured Mark to take a walk with him, opposite where Martin had gone to in the event he would be scolded for his decision. “A couple of our friends passed away last January, while we were in America,” he began. “Martin is grieving... still grieving over his best friend’s passing."

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Mark consoled.

“His friend Marcus and his spouse, you see, were very much like our partnerships,” Ben explained, pointing to both of them, referring to each of their own private relationships.

Mark absently nodded his understanding, swatting down Ben's hand.

“It’s quite tragic, really. They died a day apart. Marcus was out of the country when his spouse passed away in their home here in London. Without hesitation, he took the first flight back. Martin and I didn’t find out about it until a bit later on. News travelled a little slower to America,” Ben explained in slight annoyance. “By the time we had booked a plane and arrived in London, Marcus’ heart was failing from too much heartbreak over the loss of his husband. Martin was the last to see him before he flatlined.”

Effectively using his prop umbrella as a cane as Mycroft often did, Mark listened intently during their stroll. “And you say this happened in January?”

Ben nodded. “I assumed 3 months was sufficient time to grieve over it, but that doesn’t seem to be the case,” he noted, glancing at some of the sharks that were swimming about.

“That must mean they were quite close, Martin and Marcus.”

“Quite so. Marcus wasn’t part of our industry, so he felt rather… isolated. It was Martin who took notice and broke the ice, and they’ve been quite the dynamic duo since.”

“I’m sure he’ll bounce back in no time. It _is_ Martin, after all.” Mark glanced at his watch. “You should go after him. We have a few more scenes to shoot while we’re able.”

“And here I thought you almost cared,” Ben teased.

“Oh, but I do care, don’t misunderstand. I just know that like everyone else, he’s just doesn’t want to let the connection die,” Mark said considerably. “Now go.”

Ben nodded his thanks and was about to look for his husband before he jumped in surprise when he nearly bumped into Martin himself, eliciting a scream. “What are you doing there?”

Martin flashed him a momentary smile before it dropped. “Standing here, wondering what you and Mark were talking about,” he replied.

“Don’t scare me like that,” Ben scolded briefly.

“So, what were you two discussing?”

“Nothing of important relevance,” Mark answered smoothly. “Excuse me, but I need to have a discussion with Steven about a scene in the next episode,” he added before heading back to leave the pair alone.

Martin watched the writer leave before turning his full attention on his husband. “Ben?” he asked in a clipped tone.

The Sherlock actor flinched when he heard Martin use his whole name like that. “He’s a trusted friend,” he tried reasoning out. “I thought that—“

“You thought… what, exactly?”

Ben closed his mouth when Martin interjected.

"Don't make me take out the spoon Ben," he warned.

"You wouldn't."

"Really?" From his pocket, Martin miraculously wielded the kitchen tool, waving it like a wand at him. "Now tell me what you were talking about."

"I told him about you and Marcus!" Ben confessed immediately, stepping back in apprehension, eyeing the wooden spoon cautiously.

A swell of emotions came rushing back to Martin. “Why would you do that?” he asked.

The tone in Martin’s voice was unsettling, which made Ben second guess his judgement. “I thought you just needed time to—“

“No, **_you_** were the only one who thought I just needed time!” Martin retaliated. “You might have gotten over it because you weren’t particularly close to him, but _**I**_ haven’t Benedict. I haven’t.” He shook his head in disappointment.

Realizing his mistake, Ben took a step forward. "Martin..."

Martin took a step back in apprehension, shaking his head more fervently. “…I’m taking the bus. I'll see you at home,” he said, tucking the spoon away and left Ben to his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And before anyone asks, no I didn’t get this from the circumstances of Carrie Fisher and her mother’s deaths that happened towards the end of last year. It’s mere coincidence. And I had to end this on a sad note this time around, if only to set the stage for what is potentially a more dramatic 2nd episode, and that one does not simply get over grieving over the loss of a best friend.


	7. Hallucinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven’s idea of John Watson coping materializes itself in _‘The Lying Detective’_ , and Martin is anything but amused when he sees the similarities happening in his own life as he still continues to grieve. This results in one of the exchanges in the episode holding much more meaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some scenes that came to mind after watching episode 2. In many ways, it’s a closure to the drama I introduced last chapter with Martin and his personal grieving for his best friend. 
> 
> WARNING: Spoilers for those who haven’t watched the episode yet, as I'm lifting some of the lines from the episode.

“This was **exactly** why I didn’t want you telling anyone about it Benedict!” Martin cried out, storming into their house after they wrapped up filming for episode 2.

Ben followed after him, closing the door not too long after. "You think my discussion with Mark affected their writing?" he asked incredulously, discarding his scarf.

"Well, I can very well blame you for it," Martin continued, resigning to the couch.

Ben was about to retort, but closed his mouth instead. He brought a hand to his stomach, recalling the kick Martin had threw at him earlier that day on set. In a lot of ways, Ben allowed himself to be Martin's shock absorber. God knew he needed to be. Instead, he shed off his coat and hung it on the coat rack before joining his husband in the living room, choosing to sit on the armchair.

Silence swept past them for a few agonizing minutes. At least there was silence before Martin randomly huffed, crossing his arms and leaned back in defeat. "I know it's not his fault."

Ben glanced at his partner warily, worriedly. "Martin...?"

"It's just... disturbing."

"What is?"

"This episode... what Watson is going through... I just can't help but see the resemblance."

"In what way?"

For the first time that evening, Martin turned to Ben. "You don't see him, do you?" 

"...See who?"

Martin gave him a momentary smile before it turned wistful, glancing beside him at the empty space on the couch. "I suppose you couldn't have told Mark... but you've probably heard me talking...arguing with myself lately, haven't you?"

Ben considered it for a while, but eventually confessed and nodded in confirmation. "I have."

"Marcus... I still feel him lingering sometimes. We talk, though it's likely just me talking to myself... the same way John talks with Mary…” Martin explained. “It’s surreal, and yet that’s what we’re showing to people.”

“A plausible reality, even if restricted to one’s mind,” Ben quipped.

Martin met Ben's gaze momentarily. He pursed his lips tightly, thinking for a moment. 

“To Mofftiss’ credit, they thought about this long before we came onboard for Season 4 filming,” Ben considered, referring to the writing duo. “But you’re right, I should apologize for not confiding in you first if it was alright to tell. Mark could be very persuasive,” he said defensively.

Martin nodded his agreement before he glanced at the time. “Come on, we have that last scene to film tomorrow."

“We could ask for more time if you need it Martin,” Ben suggested.

Shaking his head, Martin got to his feet. “I’ll see you in bed Ben,” he said quietly before excusing himself to head upstairs.

The following day, Ben and Martin were wrapping up in make up before they situated themselves on set at the loft. They were halfway through filming the scene, with Martin already by the door. Cue the Irene Adler text alert. Everything was going according to the script for them up until the birthday conversation, and then things started taking a different turn. The scene, despite deviation, carried on quite smoothly thanks to the actors involved.

Ben shook his head defensively. “As I think I have explained to you many times before: Romantic entanglement, while fulfilling for other people--"

Martin cut him off. “Would complete you as a human being.”

“That doesn’t even mean anything.”

“Just text her. Phone her. Do **something** while there’s still a chance, because that chance doesn’t last forever. Trust me Sherlock, it’s gone before you know it. BEFORE. YOU. KNOW IT."

There was a silence in the air after Martin said this. It had been something that was playing on his mind for a long time ever since he first read the script, and he felt it necessary to emphasize the last part this point, without really realizing it. Everyone else thought Martin was doing a spectacular job conveying Watson’s grief, but Ben knew better. He knew exactly where Martin was coming from, and what he was even implying when he said it. Yes, it was pertinent to the story and the scene, but it was much more than that. These few seconds of silence gave Martin time to get himself together and continue the scene, back to the script as he remembered it, turning to Amanda as he went into Watson's confession of cheating on Mary, with the cameras never faltering and continued rolling. 

But Martin surprised everyone again by adding his own spin at the end of his speech.

“But that’s the point.” Martin tried to stop himself from breaking down at this point. He kept eye contact with Amanda, but his eyes shifted ever so slightly to the right as he delivered his next line. “That’s the whole point. Who you thought I was… is the man who I want to be.”

In Martin’s head, standing beside Amanda, was Marcus, giving him a warm, understanding smile. To Martin, Amanda’s voice and words were swapped out for Marcus’. “Well then… Martin Cumberbatch. Get the hell on with it."

And this was the breaking point. It took a moment, but it was enough time for the cameras to set up and Amanda stepping out of view before Martin broke down into tears on set.

Ben, still in Sherlock mode, mutely set his mug down and got to his feet to console his husband, his on-screen best friend, as he moved up to hug him while Martin sobbed quietly. “It’s okay,” he told him in reassurance.

“It’s not okay,” Martin argued feebly. 

“No. But it is what it is,” Ben consoled, holding Martin closer. 

The director allowed the camera to film the intimate moment a bit longer before they finally stopped rolling. 

As soon as Ben heard the word, he snapped out of Sherlock mode and held Martin closer. “Scene’s done,” he told him quietly.

“I saw him Ben,” Martin chocked out, arms reached out to wrap around his husband. 

Ben rubbed his partner's back for good measure. “He must want you to go see him.” 

Martin reached up to wipe his tears. "I don't even know if they set up his grave yet."

"I can make some calls."

Martin nodded in agreement. "I'd like that..."

A few days passed, and Ben pulled through for them when he found out from a close friend the location of Marcus and his spouse's graves. On a free day, the pair paid a visit to pay their respects, bringing a bouquet of flowers to the grave.

Two minutes soon after they arrived, a young man approached them.

"Uncle Martin? Uncle Ben?"

Martin turned to the newcomer. "Kristoph!"

Kristoph smiled as he adjusted his glasses, nodding to him in greeting. "I'm glad I caught you. I have something for you," he explained as he pulled out a box from his bag and offered it to Martin.

Furrowing his brows thoughtfully, Martin reached out to accept it. “What’s this?”

Kristoph turned towards the graves. “We decided to cremate Mum and Dad,” he explained, smiling gently before reaching up to grasp the pendant hanging from his neck.

“These are just tombstones then,” Ben guessed before turning to the unopened box in Martin’s hands. “Well go on, what are you waiting for? Open it,” he urged.

Martin did so, and inside was a pendant, similar to Kristoph’s. Realization dawned as his eyes widened in alarm. “…Is this…"

The young man nodded. “I divided the ashes among me and my siblings in these pendants. I thought you’d want to have a piece of Mum to carry around with you.” Kristoph gave him a smile. “I’m sure that’s what he would have wanted too."

Martin’s lips curled into a small smile as he felt a swell of emotions resurfacing. He barely managed to choke out a thank you to Kristoph before a shaking hand grasped the pendant for dear life as he held it to his chest and dropped to his knees, allowing the tears to fall. 

Ben turned to Kristoph, nodding his silent thanks before he glanced at Martin, but made no move to console him, only because he was sure that Marcus was already doing it for him. He didn’t see him as vividly as Martin did, but he just had a feeling.


	8. Coercions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon learning what he’s being asked to do for _‘The Final Problem’_ , Martin will not be swayed into doing it, so Steven and Mark take matters into their own hands, for the sake of art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some scenes that came to mind after watching episode 3. Decided to play around with Steven and Mark with this one, so they'll actually be having a few more scenes.
> 
> WARNING: Spoilers for those who haven’t watched the episode yet.

The cast and crew had just finished wrapping up the table read of _'The Final Problem'_. The two leads, after getting some time off to help Martin properly grieve, were in a heated argument with the writer duo of Steven and Mark.

“Brilliant as your scripts always are, I am **not** going to subject myself going down and actually **staying** in a well of all places!” Martin complained.

“No doubt it would be uncomfortable Martin, but the story will lose all impact if you don’t,” Mark coaxed.

“Harry’s agreed to do it,” Steven pointed out, referring to little Harry Tuffin, set to play Victor in the big reveal. “Finds it exciting even.”

“Don’t bring my...adulthood into question here!” Martin argued.

“Yes, I don’t think anyone is doing that,” Benedict said, trying to ease the tension a little bit.

Both writers looked at each other for a moment of silent contemplation. They exchanged questionable looks towards one another, which was met with equally silent responses, not that any verbal response was expected in the first place. "We do hope you reconsider Martin," Steven eventually said, turning back to their Watson actor. "Otherwise it would be very difficult to rewrite this entire episode."

Martin crossed his arms, huffing. "I'll reconsider, but I highly doubt anything is going to convince me otherwise, so if I were you two, I'd get started brainstorming on an alternative," he told the pair. "Come along Ben," he called to his husband before heading to get himself some needed coffee.

Benedict looked between the duo and his husband, giving an apologetic look towards Steven and Mark before following after Martin.

"Well, that didn't go according to plan," Mark said with a heavy sigh as he pulled off his glasses and massaged his eyes.

"There has to be some way to convince him otherwise," Steven remarked, stroking his chin in thought.

As Mark was slipping his glasses back on, a thought crossed his mind. "I may have a solution, but it might blacklist us from visiting them for a while.”

“Well, I think we can very well afford to do that, especially considering the fallback if we don’t get Martin to agree,” Steven muttered. "What's your suggestion?"

"I think it would be better if I showed you. Come along," Mark urged, gesturing his co-writer to follow him towards Ben and Martin's trailer. They peeked in inconspicuously through the window as they overheard the pair in a heated conversation.

Inside, Ben was trying to ease the tension when Martin was pacing, starting to rant about the impending scenes. 

"I mean, it's absurd is what it is!" Martin fumed.

"I'm sure they would have found some way to present the idea to you," Ben voiced out.

Martin paused, glaring over to his husband. "Whose side are you on exactly?" he asked sharply. 

Ben blinked twice, dumbfounded. "Y-Yours, obviously."

"And yet why does it sound like you're defending Mofftiss reasoning?" Martin continued in a clipped tone.

"I don't mean to sound like I'm taking their side," Ben said defensively.

"Now you're being defensive. Are you seriously trying to make me mad?”

“Not on purpose,” Ben replied.

Martin narrowed his eyes. “You’re scared?”

“Please don’t take out the spoon,” Ben requested, raising his hand in defense.

As if on cue, Martin wielded it from his pocket. “Give me one good reason not to whack you right now Ben,” he challenged.

“We have a shoot promptly, and I have a tendency to forget my cues while suffering from a mild head trauma,” Ben responded immediately.

Pursing his lips, Martin couldn’t argue against that before pocketing the spoon. “…Fine.” Sighing, he shook his head, calming down. 

In this time, the two writers pulled away from the trailer.

“What exactly were we looking for?” Steven asked.

“I know for a fact that Martin has that wooden spoon on hand at all times, for occasions when his husband is being the idiot that he usually is. So if we can get our hands on that…” Mark suggested coyly.

“You mean steal it off him?”

"I prefer the term 'borrow'," Mark corrected in pure Mycroft fashion.

"Say we were able to do that. How is that going to convince Martin otherwise?"

"Martin's actually quite attached to it. I saw him polishing it in his trailer one time, talking to it affectionately. If we were to keep it hostage to use as leverage, I'd like to think we can convince Martin to agree to do the well scene," Mark expounded.

"You've obviously given this a fair amount of thought," Steven commended.

"Just enough to make sure our lives don't suffer."

With a mutual nod of understanding, the writer pair set off to work. It wasn't exactly an easy feat to get Martin away from his wooden spoon, but a simple distraction and a quick swipe pulled off gracefully was enough for them to put their plan into fruition.

Later that day, the two walked up to Martin who was currently looking around the studio's every nook and cranny. 

"Lost something?" Mark began.

"Yes, I did actually," Martin pointed out distractedly.

"Perhaps we could be of assistance," Steven invited.

"Considering I lost track of it sometime after we talked, perhaps you can," Martin said in slow realization as he turned towards the writer duo. 

"Misplaced your spoon have you?" Mark asked cheekily.

Martin pursed his lips. "Something tells me you two are behind her disappearance."

Steven and Mark exchanged glances for a moment. "Sorry. 'Her'?" 

"Yes, her. She has a name!" Martin stated exasperatedly, getting to his feet, dusting his pants off. "Now where is she?" he demanded.

"You gave your spoon a name?" Steven clarified.

"So help me, if either of you two have done anything at all to Tabitha I will--"

"That explains the name etched into the back," Mark quipped as he pulled out said spoon thoughtfully.

"GIVE HER BACK!"

"One condition," Mark bargained. "You agree to do the well scene."

A mixture of shock and rage came across Martin's face. "Is that what... That's why you... You conniving pair of--"

"Please Martin, swearing is hardly in your wheelhouse," Steven eased, moving up to their Watson actor. "Trust us when we say no harm will come to the spoon--"

"TABITHA," Martin corrected.

Steven raised his hands. "Apologies. No harm will come to Tabitha as long as you agree to do the scene."

Martin was silently promising the pair hell, but he quelled his anger when he glanced at his spoon. "One take. I don't care about your camera angles. I'm doing it in one take. Now give her back," he demanded.

"One take is all we need," Mark said happily before stowing the spoon away. "We'd like to keep her as insurance. You'll have Tabitha back as soon as the scene is finished shooting tonight." 

Martin pursed his lips at this. Just as they came to an agreement, Benedict arrived looking for his husband. Sensing the tension in the room, he glanced amongst the three. 

"Did I miss something?" he asked slowly.

“Martin’s agreed to do the well scene for us,” Steven said with a wry smile.

“Did he?” Ben asked incredulously, glancing over to Martin in confirmation.

“I’m going to go and prepare,” Martin mumbled, excusing himself.

As Ben was left alone with the writer duo, he idly wondered what they did to convince Martin otherwise about pushing through with the scene, but he also thought it best not to get too nosy, simply because Martin was involved. He’d ask about it later and decided to follow after his husband to help him prepare.

It was a momentous triumph for the Mofftiss pair. 

That evening, they went on location to film. Martin complained about the cold water as they were preparing for the scene, but otherwise kept his word on doing the entire scene in one take. As soon as he was lifted off from the well and cocooned in thick blankets, he stormed off towards Mark and Steven. “I did what you wanted, now give Tabitha back,” he he said through chattering teeth.

“Tabitha?” Ben asked, dutifully following Martin and wrapped a third towel around him for warmth.

“A deal is a deal,” Mark said, handing Martin the wooden spoon.

“…That has a name?” Ben remarked before he could stop himself.

Snatching the spoon off of Mark, Martin held it close to him before turning over to Ben, smiling. “You never wondered why I always threatened you with her?” he asked deviously.

“I just assumed that when you mentioned her, she was more… flesh and blood than anything else,” Ben admitted.

“You best be glad that I’m shivering then, otherwise she would give you a right smack across the arse. Now hug me, I need the body warmth,” Martin requested, and Ben all but complied, mentally reminding himself not to make Martin angry again.


End file.
